los recuerdos de un niño
by aiko ayame
Summary: one-shot- la infancia de inuyasha fue muy dura después de la muerte de su madre, todo el tiempo estaba solo escapando de los youkais mas fuertes, y así fue hasta que conoció a Kikyo, o eso es lo que recuerda el. tal vez ella no fue la primera en tratarlo bien y darle su confianza, tal vez habia sido cierta azabache 200 años atrás...


**Nota de la autora:**

**Wiii .3. mi segundo fic! Es un one-shot sobre Inuyasha y aome de niños, no les contare mucho para no arruinarles la historia :3 bueno en este me esforcé un poco más y me gusto más el resultado y espero que a ustedes también, disfruten la historia:**

_Los recuerdos de un niño_

Se podía ver una silueta descansando relajadamente sobre un árbol con una altura considerablemente alta, sin moverse y sin hacer ruido, solo estaba ahí. Ningún youkai había atacado la aldea en varios días y no había rastros de los fragmentos de la perla ni de naraku, así que no había por que esforzarse de más. Cambio de posición estirándose un poco, quedando esta vez con el estómago sobre la rama de aquel árbol

-¡Inuyasha! – la voz de una joven cabello azabache lo levanto de golpe, haciendo que este cayera de la rama, directo hacia el suelo.

-¿¡pero qué demonios te pasa Aome!? – el peli plateado se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas, no era como si le hubiera dicho "abajo" pero si lo tomo por sorpresa

-debo irme a mi época –Aome respondió tranquilamente, ignorando el comentario de su compañero

-¿Qué? ¡No llevas ni siquiera 3 días aquí!- dijo parándose frente a ella, tomando una posición dominante

-Inuyasha, no hay rastros de la perla ni de naraku, no veo por qué quedarme, además tú no puedes detenerme- Inuyasha gruño, tal vez no había problema si se iba por unos días…

-bien, ¡pero debes volver pronto! ¿Ok?- aome asintió

-está bien, pero… ¿podrías acompañarme hasta el pozo?

-¿acompañarte? ¿Para qué? Si te sabes bien el camino

-no es nada en especial, solo quería ir contigo- Inuyasha suspiro

-bien, pero apresúrate- Inuyasha tomo la mochila de la joven, Aome sonrió satisfecha

-Inuyasha –aome llamo la atención del joven hanyou

-¿y ahora que quieres?

- ¿no te parece extraño que solo tú y yo podamos pasar por el pozo? ¿o porque solo podemos llegar a esta era al pasarlo? –Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento

-tienes poderes espirituales, tal vez sea por eso…

-pero tú no –aome tenía razón, ella era una sacerdotisa y él no era más que un hanyou, ni siquiera tenía los poderes de un youkai completo

-pues supongo que así lo quiso el destino –tal vez era cierto, kikyo y kaede también tenían poderes, pero ellas no podían viajar, ¿o sí?

-recuerdo que de niña me gustaba jugar en el santuario, pero mi abuelo me lo prohibió después de que perdí – aquel comentario llamo la atención de Inuyasha

- te perdiste? –aome asintió

-sí, pero era muy pequeña y no puedo recordarlo, por eso nos prohibieron a sota y a mi jugar en los santuarios y bosques

-hicieron bien

-¿Qué? – la expresión de aome cambio por una de sorpresa

-siempre tuviste la perla de shikon dentro de ti, lo que paso cuando llegaste aquí hace poco pudo haber pasado cuando tenías 6 años, y entonces no podrías haberte defendido- la expresión del hanyou parecía ser más seria ahora

-creo que tienes razón –aome lo pensó un poco –pero lo importante es que ahora estoy contigo y tú me protegerás

-sí, siempre… -aome sonrió, Inuyasha estaba perdido en esos momentos

-pues gracias - dijo quitándole la mochila de las manos, sacándolo de lo que parecía ser un trance hipnótico

-¿qué ocurre? –pregunto ingenuo

-ya llegamos Inuyasha, te veré en 3 días- dijo la azabache, saltando al pozo

-un momento… ¿¡3 días?! ¡Naraku podría aparecer en cualquier momento! – el hanyou se rindió, había estado perdido en sus pensamientos desde que le conto sobre su niñez, suspiro y volvió al bosque. De un salto subió de nuevo a la rama en la que había estado anteriormente, se acomodó sobre esta y ya relajado cerró los ojos, pensando en las simples palabras que aome la había dicho, ¿cómo es posible que con solo una pequeña anécdota se haya alterado tanto? Decidió no pensar más en eso y se rindió ante el sueño…

…

¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Yo no les he hecho nada! –gritaba un pequeño hanyou, tratando de dejar atrás a un grupo de onis que lo perseguía

-Que tonto es este hibrido – dijo uno de ellos riéndose

-tan solo el hecho de que vivas es suficiente para matarte –dijo el más grande intentando sin éxito golpear al pequeño peli plateado, él no era grande ni fuerte, pero al menos podía esquivar los golpes de los onis.

Después de un rato de correr el hanyou logro perderlos tras haberlos dejado del otro lado de un rio muy profundo, saltando más alto de lo que se creía capaz, llegando un bosque bastante tranquilo.

Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera o lo siguiera, cuando lo confirmo se sentó junto a un árbol, recuperando la respiración. Pasados unos minutos escucho la voz de una niña pequeña pidiendo ayuda, corrió al bosque buscando por todas partes sin encontrar a nadie, por un momento creyó que era un youkai tomando la forma de una niña, pero no se oían como gritos desesperados, así que decidió seguir buscando.

Después de un momento de no ver a nadie entre los árboles se paró junto a un pozo, esperando encontrar agua dentro de este, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar a una niña azabache dentro de el

-hola – le dijo la niña alegremente, como si no le importara estar atrapada dentro del pozo

- ho-la –respondió tímido el oji dorado

-¿podrías ayudarme a salir?- pidió dulcemente la niña

- ¿no piensas hacerme daño?- pregunto inocente, los niños de su aldea jamás lo trataron bien, tal vez podría no ser un youkai, pero si era un humano también podría lastimarlo

- ¿hacerte daño porque?

- Por ser un hibrido –dijo con la cabeza baja, a esas alturas, después de todo lo que había pasado tras la muerte de su madre, sabía bien lo que el era…

- yo no le haría daño a nadie, no te vez como un mal chico – el niño se sobresaltó, después de esas palabras supo que no le haría daño, o al menos eso quería pensar…

-de acuerdo, pero si me lastimas yo…- la azabache sonrió

-no lo hare –el joven asintió, salto al pozo y la saco con una sola mano, ya afuera del pozo la pequeña se sacudió la ropa, llamando la atención del joven hanyou

-¿porque te sacudes de esa manera?

-porque me ensucie dentro de ese pozo

-y eso que?

-no me gusta estar sucia, pero me caigo con frecuencia

-etto… está bien… supongo –la chica lo miro con mas atención su cabeza, encontrando unas bonitas orejas blancas sobre su cabeza

-¡kawaii! –exclamo tocándolas, tomando por sorpresa al menor, no acostumbraba a que las tocaran sin dañarlo… - no te preocupes, te prometí que no te haría daño

la mirada de la menor bajo a la rodilla de su acompañante

-¿qué te paso en la rodilla? –dijo agachándose para levantar la hakama del peli plateado

- me caí cuando corría – la expresión de la azabache, pareciendo más madura

-debes tener más cuidado –dijo sacando una bandita de su bolsillo, poniéndola con cuidado sobre la herida del hanyou

-si –dijo sonriendo, aquel gesto le recordó a su madre, y sí que la necesitaba

- por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto levantándose del suelo

-Inuyasha- dijo dudando un poco, la azabache sonrió

-mi nombre es aome higurashi- dijo extendiendo su mano, el hanyou la tomo segundos después, tomando más confianza en la niña

- ¿y porque estás aquí aome higurashi?- pregunto soltando la mano de la-pequeña aome

-no lo sé, entre al templo buscando a mi gato buyo y de un momento a otro ya estaba aquí, creo que llegue por ese pozo- dijo señalando el pozo del que había salido

- ¿y porque no vuelves por ahí? –pregunto

- no tengo ganas, además si vuelvo ahora tendré que ir a la escuela y no me gusta estar en la escuela, mis compañeros de clase me molestan- dijo cruzando los brazos

-ya entiendo- dijo recordando cuando los niños de la aldea lo molestaban –no te culpo

-¿y que te parece si jugamos a las escondidas mientras? –dijo tomando su mano

-¿qué es eso?- dijo sintiendo como su cara se calentaba levemente

-es fácil, yo cuento y tú te escondes, y cuando termine debo buscarte

-está bien- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-contare hasta 10, ¿de acuerdo?- Inuyasha asistió y aome se colocó de espaldas, comenzando a contar

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro…-dejo de contar en ese momento para seguir en su mente, cuando termino miro atrás rápidamente, buscando al joven peli plateado

-¿Inuyasha? –aome busco cerca de los árboles y tras los arbustos, pero no vio rastros del joven hanyou, después de unos minutos de buscar sin éxito comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, preocupada por el

- ¡INUYASHA! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Aun estas cerca? – la joven comenzaba a sentir pánico por su compañero, tal vez algo malo le había pasado, al no oír contestación se sentó en el suelo, comenzó a ver como sus ojos se empañaban gracias a las lágrimas de preocupación, ella solo quería jugar, no quería que ese niño se perdiera…

- ¿y ahora que te ocurre? – oyó una voz atrás de ella, se giró encontrando un par de ojos dorados frente a los suyos

-¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? – Inuyasha la miro inocente

-¿no me dijiste que me escondiera?

- ¿estabas escondido? – el hanyou asintió

- eres bueno –dijo secando sus lagrimas

- qué te parece si mejor jugamos otra cosa – dijo Inuyasha ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, aome asintió

El día se pasó rápidamente para ambos, pero ya comenzaba a oscurecerse y ese era un lugar peligroso de noche

-el cielo ya está oscuro, creo que debo volver a casa –la pelinegra realmente no deseaba irse, pero ya estaba cansada y tal vez estaban preocupados por ella

-si, lo entiendo – Inuyasha tampoco deseaba que esta se fuera, pero ahí podría correr peligro y más si estaba con un hanyou indefenso

- ¿podrías acompañarme al pozo? –el oji dorado asintió

- pero hay que darnos prisa, es peligro estar solos de noche –aome e Inuyasha dejaron completamente su juego para dirigirse al pozo antes de que anocheciera, al llegar ahí aome se sentó sobre el borde de este con la ayuda de Inuyasha

-aome –dijo justo antes de que esta saltara

- ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto girándose para verlo

-¿somos amigos cierto? –aome sonrió

- claro que lo somos –Inuyasha se apresuró a hablar antes de que anocheciera

-¿y poder verte de nuevo? –aome asintió firme

-es una promesa- dijo justo antes de saltar al pozo

-adiós aome –dijo sonriendo, alejándose del pozo y de esa aldea también por bastante tiempo…

…

Inuyasha –la voz de un kitsune comenzaba a llamarlo – ¡Inuyasha! ¿Aun vives?

-¿Y ahora qué quieres enano? – la cara de shippo era de sorpresa, parecía que había muerto

- ¡rompiste tu record! – miro hacia abajo, y logro ver como los demás lo observaban con la misma cara del kitsune

- ¿record? -intento bajar de la rama, pero su espalda le dolía mas que cuando peleaba con sesshomaru –aggghh ¿a qué te refieres?

- ¡has dormido por casi 3 días! – Dijo una joven taijiya sorprendida – realmente creíamos estabas muerto o que habías sido hechizado por algún youkai

- ¿¡3 días?! – ¿realmente había dormido tanto? El casi no dormía por las noches pro nunca creyó necesitar dormir por tanto tiempo – un momento ¿aome ya llego?

- aun no, pero no debe tardar – Inuyasha salto de la rama del árbol, listo para ir a buscar a aome al pozo

- aome – dijo encontrándola parada junto al goshinboku

-Inuyasha – aome se acercó sonriendo al chico – ¿no hay pistas de naraku? ¿O simplemente no deseabas ir a buscarme?

-Estaba dormido!- dijo antes de que aome creyera algo incorrecto, como que estaba con kikyo…

- ¿Por 3 días?- la cara de aome no parecía ser de sorpresa, si no más de susto

- sé que parece raro, ¡pero es cierto!- el también se sentía avergonzado, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?

- no puedo creerlo -aome movió su cabeza de lado a lado – pero no importa, vamos a la aldea, los demás deben estar esperándome

-Si –Inuyasha asintió, recordó aquel sueño que tuvo, sin creer que fuera real, aun así decidió preguntarle a aome – oye… crees que… bueno… ¿recuerdas lo que me contaste?

- ¿sí? –aome lo miraba extrañada, Inuyasha ya no sabía bien que decir, asi que decidió hacerle una pregunta bastante simple

- ¿somos amigos cierto? -Aome sonrió

-claro que lo somos, creí que ya te lo había dicho – aquellas palabras dejaron boquiabierto al hanyou, dejándole mil y un dudas en la cabeza - ¿Qué esperas Inuyasha? ¡Vamos a la aldea!

-si…- respondió antes de seguir caminando atras de la joven azabache...


End file.
